legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 December 2015
09:04 hi Pete 09:14 hey potent how are you? 09:04 hi Pete 09:14 hey potent how are you? 09:52 that's good to hear I didn't see you yesterday on chat .... 09:52 yeah, I didn't come 09:52 oh 09:46 hey wintry how are you? 09:46 hey 09:47 I'm good, you? 09:49 i'm fine thank you wintry how was your weekend? 09:49 it was good 09:52 that's good to hear I didn't see you yesterday on chat .... 09:55 10:17 i'm still here wintry 09:46 hey wintry how are you? 09:49 i'm fine thank you wintry how was your weekend? 09:52 that's good to hear I didn't see you yesterday on chat .... 09:55 10:17 i'm still here wintry 10:55 i'm still here wintry 09:49 i'm fine thank you wintry how was your weekend? 09:52 that's good to hear I didn't see you yesterday on chat .... 09:55 10:17 i'm still here wintry 10:55 i'm still here wintry 11:05 wintry are you there? 11:05 hey, yes I am 09:49 i'm fine thank you wintry how was your weekend? 09:52 that's good to hear I didn't see you yesterday on chat .... 09:55 10:17 i'm still here wintry 10:55 i'm still here wintry 11:05 wintry are you there? 11:28 11:46 * IonCheerfulViper sneaks into chat 11:46 Hallo 11:47 Pinging your nutiness 11:47 Pinging Pete 11:47 Pinging Wyn 11:47 Hello! 11:47 lol, you too? 11:47 It sounds fine to me 11:48 sure 11:48 I bring bad news 11:48 you do? 11:48 I am not on the ipad 11:48 with I can't believe you 11:48 lol that's not bad 11:48 so I was right not to believe you 11:48 hey cheerful 11:48 Hi Pete! 11:48 how are you cheerful? 11:49 Good since I am free to go beserk with typing 11:49 since I am not on a tablet 11:49 * IonCheerfulViper summons his minions 11:49 go ahead 11:50 Is there a story behind Potent giving everyone cupcakes?? 11:50 that summons your minions thing... are they telepathic... or are they inside your head? 11:50 lol not really 11:50 but they were nice cupcakes! 11:50 IDK 11:50 My minions always seem to come 11:50 * Wyn17 bets they are inside your head 11:50 * Wyn17 thus being imaginary 11:51 It is crazy enough at my house that imaginary persons are uneeded xD 11:51 And crazy enough here (usually) that imaginary persons are equally uneeded 11:51 well zoom did reply a message a minute ago... so he might come 11:51 lol 11:51 Telepaaaathic 11:51 you have a crazy life then... sounds good 11:52 Zoomy's response is disturbing 11:52 lol 11:52 I'm not surprised.... 11:52 Potenet's message is equally disturbing 11:53 11:53 not surprised either 11:53 at least I'm just eating popcorn there 11:53 Popcorn + cupcakes = ehhhhh... 11:53 IDK 11:53 I didn't eat it with cupcakes 11:53 It wouldn't taste very good 11:54 * Wyn17 makes you a cupcake popcorn smothie 11:54 smoothie* 11:54 11:54 * IonCheerfulViper breaths fire into it and then drinks it 11:54 * IonCheerfulViper offers you both some 11:54 but yeah I didn't eat the cupcakes. One of them could be zoomy's potential wife 11:54 Of a different batch 11:54 no thanks I'm fine 11:55 Are you sure about both sentances? 11:55 ?? 11:55 Oops 11:55 I couldn't eat the cupcake Zoomy was probably gonna marry 11:55 Sentances... 11:55 what did you think I said? xD 11:55 oh 11:55 that's the oops 11:56 I finally got around to writing another chapter. on saturday 11:56 Am I in it? 11:56 yup 11:56 What do I say? 11:56 for just one line... 11:56 you're accusing me of stuff of course 11:57 11:57 * 11:57 I forgot which smiley emotes do what I never use them 11:57 11:57 I guess these are enough for you 11:57 Why would I want to use anything else? 11:58 yeahhhhhh 11:58 I use this sometimes >> 11:58 11:58 I hope your story will have the twist at the end that I ordered 11:58 lol 11:58 11:58 i'm going to eat dinner now. i'll be back soon Error: Invalid time.